


A personal Peronal

by ClayJackson



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Watersports, Wetting, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Elijah Baley hadn't expected to be in Spacetown for so long. He could hold it, he knew he could hold it. Suddenly, he knows he can't hold it.





	A personal Peronal

**Author's Note:**

> Piss, and I cannot stress this enough, in Daneel's mouth.

Elijah Baley had been in Spacetown for six hours, meaning it had been six hours since he last used a Personal. They had been traveling the city since that morning, and were taking a moment to rest. The rest, and lack of distraction, drew his attention to the fact that it had been six hours since he had last gone. Baley looked down at his watch, doing some quick math and estimating how much longer they would be at it. He estimated that maybe it would be another hour, or an hour and a half. He could hold it.

“Partner Elijah, is there something on your mind?”

Elijah looked up at R. Daneel, shaking his head. “No, just checking the time.”

Daneel watched him for a moment, and Elijah hated how he could feel the robot’s mind working behind those pretty eyes of his. “Let us get going, we still have a few more places to visit before we can return to New York,” Daneel said as he stood up. Elijah followed him, feeling the heaviness in his bladder as he stood, but ignored it.

Elijah had underestimated how long he could hold himself. It had been about forty five minutes since they had rested, and Elijah was feeling more pressure between his legs. It was more of an annoyance than anything. He half listened to the words Daneel was saying, his foot tapping on the ground as he looked at the building with him. 

“Partner Elijah,” he was saying, and Baley realized he must have been repeating it. 

“What, Daneel?” He said, an edge to his voice that he didn’t intend. 

“You seem tense,” Daneel said as he looked down at him. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, I’m fine,” Elijah replied, trying to keep his tone even. “Just antsy to get home. I don’t like being in Spacetown for this long,” he only partially lied.

It was another hour before they were even close to deciding to return to the City. Elijah was breathing heavily, his gut tight as he felt the need to go quickly mounting. He had already loosened his belt by a notch in order to relieve some of the pressure. He was attempting to do math in his head, figuring out where they were in relation to the entrance to Spacetown and judge how long it would take to make it back. Elijah Baley could do this. He wasn’t about to wet himself like a young child.

“I believe we can return to New York,” Daneel said as he turned to him. His eyes scanned over Elijah for a brief moment. “Partner Elijah, you’re in distress.”

Elijah shook his head. “I’ll be alright. Let’s just get out of here,” he said, looking down the empty halls. Which way had they come from?

“If there is something bothering you, I would appreciate it if you told me so that I may help in whatever way I can,” the robot continued. Elijah’s face grew red. Unless R. Daneel could get them to a Personal, there was nothing he could do.

“What will help is getting home sooner,” Baley said through gritted teeth. He took a step towards one of the halls, believing it was the right one. 

“That is not the way towards the exit.”

Elijah Baley didn’t swear often, but this was a moment in which he did. He turned around, glaring at the Spacer. “Fine, lead the way,” he snipped. He was starting to lose his temper as the pressure continued to build. 

“Certainly. Follow me,” Daneel said cooly, walking down a neighboring corridor. Elijah did, falling in step behind the other. 

Out of Daneel’s eyesight, Elijah allowed himself to express a few more signs of discomfort. He could feel himself sweating as his body grew needy and anxious, each step causing the fluid inside of him to put even greater pressure on his bladder. 

They had walked for maybe five minutes when Elijah felt his desperation spike suddenly. He bit down on his lip, keeping in a gasp that he wanted to let out. He paused for a second, a hand reaching down towards himself before he stopped, drawing it back to his side. As empty as the halls were, this was still a public place.

Daneel turned around when he heard Elijah’s footsteps hault, looking at him carefully. “Partner Elijah, please tell me what is wrong.”

Elijah opened his mouth, but no words came out. Instead, the sight of the tall, handsome robot looking at him while he was so flustered made his body shudder. All it took was a brief moment of of weakness, and suddenly Baley felt a gush of urine escape him. He gasped, reaching down and grabbing at himself, biting on his lip as he forced the small stream to stop.

His head fell forward in shame, eyes squeezed shut. Just from touch alone, he could tell that there was a noticeable wet spot on the front of his pants. His face was bright red. He had just pissed himself in front of R. Daneel Olivaw.

The robot stepped closer to him, and Elijah couldn’t bring himself to look at him. Despite the minor release, it had not been nearly enough to take any pressure off of his aching bladder. Instead, it seemed to only make him more desperate.

“Oh, excuse me. I had forgotten how frequently humans needed to relieve themselves of bodily fluids,” Daneel said. His voice was smooth and unfaltering, as it always was. It only added more shame to Elijah’s humiliation.

He swore again as he felt his bladder twinge, the pressure feeling even greater than moments ago. He was openly grabbing himself, his hand damp with piss. If he removed his hand, he didn’t trust himself not to lose control again.

“Allow me,” Daneel said, and Elijah opened his eyes to see what he was up to. What Baley wasn’t expecting was to see the tall man lower to his knees in front of him, his hands reaching out towards his own.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing,” he hissed taking a step back away from him despite his body’s protesting. He glanced up and down the hall, his heart pounding. What would someone think if they turned and saw Daneel on his knees in front of him and his own pants soaked?

“There are no Personal’s nearby, and I doubt you would even be able to make it to one based on your current situation. My food sac is able to contain both solids and liquids. I thought that if we wanted to reduce any further mess, you could relieve yourself inside of me and I will simply empty it once we return home.”

Elijah’s face was bright red as Daneel spoke. “I’m not going to relieve myself down your throat,” he spat out. Not a moment later his bladder spasmed and another spurt of piss escaped him, warming his hand as he pressed down to stop it. “Okay, alright,” he caved as he looked at the growing wet spot on his pants. 

Baley undid his belt quickly, breathing heavily as he tried to control himself without the use of his hand to hold it in. He undid the buttons and zipper, shoving his pants to the side and pulling his cock from his warm, wet underwear. Daneel moved quick, taking his length into his mouth without hesitation.

He gasped when he felt the robot’s mouth around himself, oddly warmer and slicker than he would have expected. Elijah had intended to just slip the head of his cock into his mouth, but Daneel had decided to take him all the way down. There was no resistance in the motion, no gag reflex to make him reconsider doing so. Elijah felt an odd sensation at the back of his throat, a gentle suction that sent a shiver through his body.

It took him a moment to relax. The sudden realization that R. Daneel Olivaw was on his knees, mouth around him, and waiting for him to piss down his throat had caused Elijah to tense up, somehow preventing himself from urinating. After a few seconds, he managed to release. 

It was, oddly, one of the most pleasurable things he had felt in a long time. His head fell back as the sudden relief and his legs grew unsteady. Daneel reached forward and held on to his hips as he reached to hold on to one of the robot’s shoulders to steady himself. 

Nearly two minutes passed as Elijah released into Daneel’s throat. When he was done, he was panting softly, his body slouching as it relaxed after being tense for so many hours. Daneel pulled off of him slowly and smoothly, taking a moment to lick at his lips to catch a stray drop that threatened to roll down his chin. “Do you feel better now, Partner Elijah?”

Baley hated to admit it, but he felt much better. He ran a hand over his face, attempting to wipe the shame away as he nodded. “Yes.”

Daneel tucked Elijah back into his pants and refastened them with ease, standing up and looking down at him. “I am glad that I could help.”

Elijah looked down at himself, looking at the dark patch on his pants. “What am I supposed to do with this?” He said to himself, realization dawning that he would have to walk through the rest of Spacetown with piss soaked trousers. 

“It appears to be less noticeable in the back of your pants. I would suggest taking off your coat and carrying it in front of you. This will hid most of the urine,” Daneel told him. Elijah Baley grumbled under his breath, stating something about hating how cocky he sounded even when he spoke monotonously. Even so, the human stripped off his coat and draped it over an arm, holding it in front of himself. “There, that looks good,” Daneel confirmed before turning and resuming their walk. “Come now, Partner Elijah. Let us get home and get you cleaned and into a new pair of clothes. 


End file.
